Domestic life (post reveal)
by Justanotherfangirl13121312
Summary: This story takes place as an alternative ending to the Volpina episode and then continues to tell the story of their lives together. I really hope you enjoy as this is my FIRST! miraculous ladybug fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! Just a quick note in case you didn't read the fic description. This story takes place towards the end of the Miraculous Ladybug episode Volpina. This is a reveal and alternative ending story for the Volpina episode. If you haven't watched that episode I highly suggest you do before reading so you can understand were this story kicks off. I hope you enjoy! I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG**

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug had just scrambled their way up the iron beams of the famous Eiffel tower. Normally Ladybug would admire the beautiful view from so high up on the monument, but in this instance she was far more pre-occupied. Marinette had always been such a level-headed, calm, quick thinker beneath her bright red mask; but watching Volpina precariously dangle Adrien Agreste from the side of the tower made her lose her cool. Marinette was shaking and she vowed she would do whatever it took to get her precious Adrien back safely. Even if it meant giving up her miraculous.

Both Ladybug and Chat had become aware of Volpina's power, granted to her by Hawkmoth. She could create illusion that made you see things that weren't even there. However, to Marinette, the image of Adrien dangerously close to falling to his death was far too vivid in her mind to be a simple trick.

Chat Noir of course was quite confident that Adrien was in no danger. He was right there clad in black leather and cat ears.

Chat called to the akumatised victim. "You're bluffing! It's another illusion."

Volpina was quick to respond. "You want to bet on that?"

"NO!" Marinette cried, fear evident in her voice. She took a shaky breath as tears welled in her eyes as she reached her hand towards her miraculous. Ladybug began to gently pull her earrings out.

She was visibly shaking. With pure terror reflecting in her crystal blue eyes.

"Ladybug! No don't do that!" Chat called to the heroine as he tried to reach a clawed hand towards her.

He threw his baton up towards Volpina and the illusion of Adrien and watched at the boy turned into an orange haze, fading away into the wind. Volpina was quick to make her get away. But for the moment Chat was just pleased to have saved his lady from losing her miraculous. Admittedly he had always wanted to know the girl beneath the mask but this was not the way he wanted to find out.

Ladybug clung to the metal desperately as she tried to calm her thundering heart. Chat had been right, Adrien was just another illusion and she had almost been stupid enough to give away her miraculous. She began to gasp furiously, unable to catch her breath as the shock hit her, hard.

"Hey, shhhh. It's alright M'lady. You're ok." Chat wrapped his arm around her waist gently and brought her down to stand safely on a support beam of the tower.

As their feet settled on the cool steal he pulled her into his chest and tried to settle her. They still had a fox to catch after all.

"Hey you're alright." Chat cooed.

Ladybug could only nod in reply, her heart rate finally beginning to settle as she felt the safety and reassurance of her partners tight embrace.

"Alright Bugaboo, I've got a fox to catch-" He winked "-You catch up with me when you can to purify the akuma ok?"

Ladybug nodded again, missing the warmth of Chat's embrace the moment he released her. She watched as he bounded away, rubbing her arm and waiting a few moments longer before following after him.

* * *

Chat was bouncing rapidly across the rooftops of Paris in hot pursuit of Volpina. She was the one thing standing in the way of the safety of his Ladybug, and he would get her ''miraculous' and defeat the akuma. No matter what. When he finally caught up with the fox like villain she turned around and grinned.

"Oh no... What happened to your precious little Ladybug?" She said, the words dripping like venom from her lips.

"Oh don't you worry, she is purr-fectly safe and you're in for a cat-astrophe if you don't give your necklace to me-ow."

From the corner of his eye he watched as something red whizzed past. He watched as Volpina became entrapped within the tangle of Ladybug's yoyo. Chat quickly vaulted toward the akumatised Lila, calling "Cataclysm" as he flew threw the air. He landed before her and his clawed hand grasped the necklace and it crumbled to pieces in his grasp. The evil butterfly fluttered away and Ladybug's yoyo snapped it up. soon enough it was purified.

"Bye Bye petite Papillon"

Ladybug hummed in satisfaction as she watched the little white creature flutter away. Chat came to stand beside her.

* * *

Moments Later.

Chat Noir, Ladybug and Lila sat at the very top of the Eiffle tower. Lila was crouched with her arms wrapped around her legs in defeat. Ladybug couldn't help but feel guilty. this had all been her fault, she had almost lost her miraculous and gotten herself killed, she had gotten a civilian akumatised. She sound herself kneeling beside Lila, hoping to make a mends.

"Lila..."

Lila quickly sat up and turned to face the girl in red.

"Ladybug?"

"I totally over reacted and never should've spoken to you like that...I'm sorry." She placed a hand on Lila's shoulder in hopes it would prove her sincerity.

"Forget it Ladybug. You were right-" Lila violently smacked Ladybugs hand away and proceeded to get up. "-we will never be friends."

Ladybug stood there silently, sadly, as Lila walked away. She frowned as she thought again about how this had all been her fault. She had messed everything up and almost gotten people killed.

"Ouch..." She faintly heard Chat mumble as they watched Lila leave.

He walked up beside her and smiled at her sadly, scratching the back of his head.

"You wanna go talk somewhere?"

Ladybug looked at him, sadness clear and heavy in her bluebell eyes. She frowned softly and blushed a little, turning her head away and nodding in agreement. Things definitely needed discussing.

Chat pulled her in for a quick hug before tugging her away, off to find somewhere to talk. Today had been a close call and he didn't want to risk anything like that again. Tonight was the night and he could only hope his lady wouldn't be disappointed when he told her.

"C'mon Bugaboo. I've got something to show you." He flashed her his signature Chat Noir grinned and the pair took of into the bright lights of the city.

"Silly kitty." She smiled herself as she followed the boy in black to...

...Adrien's house?

* * *

 **That's it for chapter 1. I know it's short but the other chapters will definitely longer. I hope you enjoyed. This story will definitely be continued and I plan to update regularly. Thanks for reading! please leave a review as I would love to know what you think. And I would really mean a lot if you could favourite and follow as this is my first Miraculous Tales of ladybug and Chat Noir story.**


	2. Chapter 2: We need to Chat

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 2! I really hope you enjoy and please leave me a review telling me what you think as it would really mean so much to me. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Ladybug and Chat Noir had swooped across the rooftops in Paris and had eventually found their way to the Agreste mansion. Ladybug was confused as to why Chat had brought her here. In the end it didn't really matter though, she was embarrassed by the mess she had caused and she felt she couldn't do anything but drop to her knees. Ladybug sat silently, her knees tucked to her chest and a solemn look on her features. She wasn't sure what to say but she knew she felt absolutely terrible.

Chat sat himself down and lent back comfortably, one leg outstretched, the other tucked up, and both arms straight out behind him to hold himself up, a big satisfied grin on his face.

"What a day, huh? He glanced toward her, giving a small chuckle as a small, sweet smile and a slight blush spread on his cheeks.

Ladybug stared straight ahead sadly. She didn't look at him and she didn't respond. Chat's expression faltered to sadness as bad thoughts began to cross his mind. Why was she so upset? he understood it had been a tough day and things almost went really, really wrong. But Ladybug really had no reason to be upset did she? Everything had worked out and everyone was safe. The akuma had been purified. He figured she could be upset about what Lila had said but he also agreed it had been wrong of her to lie so much. Yes, Ladybug could have confronted her a bit more...tactfully...but he was sure his lady had a reason for reacting the way she did. She really had no reason to be this upset.

He leaned across closer to Ladybug and she shot her eyes sideways to glance at him.

"So...Uh you're probably wondering why I brought you here right?"

Ladybug nodded at him, although she was sad she still was as curious as always. Just another reason he loved her.

Chat went to open his mouth in an attempt to continue when Ladybug suddenly shot upright.

"There's one problem we still have to solve! Where's Adrien!?" She immediately got up and ran towards the edge of the roof and preparing to swing down into Adrien's room.

"That's what I'm trying to-"

"I have to go check on him!" She swung down into the room before Chat could finish his sentence.

"Ugh...That...Stubbornness,-" Chat mumbled to himself smacking his hand against his forehead. "It's so...so...Irresistible." Chat smiled to himself. God he loved this girl, red suit or not.

He swung himself down into his room through the same window Ladybug had used a moment ago. He looked around and was surprised that his lady wasn't anywhere in sight. He walked further into his room to look for her when she suddenly came running out of his personal bathroom, distress evident on her pretty face.

"Adrien! He...He isn't here! we have to find him- we have to-"

"Ladybug?" Chat strolled up to his partner and held her arms. "Why do you care so much about this Adrien? Isn't he just some spoilt, rich kid, model boy?"

A bright blush came to her face as she thought about the boy in question. He was absolutely gorgeous, anyone could admit, but he was so much more then that.

"No he isn't. No-Not to me. I-I love him..."

Chat's eyes widened in surprise at his lady's confession. She loved him? His lady actually returned his affections? Sure she didn't know he was actually Adrien himself but she loved him back. Maybe he had a chance with his Bugaboo after all! And if she liked his civilian self then surely he knew her as a civilian as well. He knew lots of girls from his school but none of them really resembled Ladybug... Except Marinette, or rather his princess. He had begun to notice some similarities between his lady and his princess once he started meeting with her as Chat Noir. However he had never really thought much of it until now.

"Marinette?" He almost whispered to her.

Ladybug's eyes went wide. The timing couldn't have been more perfect, or absolutely horrible depending on how you saw it, but her transformation wore off. There she was, Marinette, standing before him. In that moment Chat was sure he couldn't have been happier. He pulled her into a tight embrace and buried his head in her neck as his own transformation wore off. When he finally pulled back Marinette glanced up at him and her expression changed. Adrien couldn't put his finger on exactly what she felt but he didn't think it was a good sign when she quickly scurried away to sit herself down on his couch.

"Hey... A-Are you disappointed it was me?" Adrien questioned as he came to kneel in front of her.

Marinette's expression changed. She became that spontaneous, erratic girl that Adrien had grown to love. She gestured wildly with her hands as she spoke, she smiled and her face went red.

"Are you serious? Disappointed? Seriously? Why on EARTH would I be disappointed to find out that my partner, my best friend, the one person I know I can count on no matter what was the love of my life this whole time!? Why would that disappoint me? I've ad a crush on you for so long and now I know that my crush is not only this incredible, handsome, smart, talented, caring, sweet, nice boy but is also my strong, funny, trustworthy, talented partner! Trust me I'm beyond happy but..."

Adrien stared at the girl dumbfounded for a moment. A deep blush rose to his cheeks as he listened to what the beautiful girl before him was saying. He never knew his Ladybug, his Princess had these feelings for him.

Marinette continued, sadness evident in her eyes once again. He thought she would be happy now. But serious doubt clouded his thoughts again.

"But what?"

"But me... I just... I messed up so bad. I caused an akuma and I nearly got both of us killed or seriously hurt. Without the suit and mask I'm just this clumsy, careless, untalented, uncoordinated, bumbling girl... I cant do anything right. I always mess up and I cant even talk properly around you. I'm not Brave. I'm not heroic. I'm not... I'm just... I doubt I'm the Ladybug you expected."

Marinette glanced down sadly as Adrien pondered this for a moment. Adrien began to speak and she glanced at him sideways, the tears she didn't realise she was shedding began drying and she became curious of what the boy was saying.

"Not true-" He began. "You are definitely brave, witty and righteous-"

Adrien began to count on his fingers as he listed the words off, Marinette could only stare at him as he continued.

"Don't forget selfless, talented and kind-"

"I don't understand, what are you?" Marinette questioned, clearly confused at the boys outburst.

"And curious." Adrien winked at the girl as she proved that was definite. "Beautiful, I mean do I even need to point that out? You're beyond beautiful. You're just absolutely amazing Marinette."

He continued once again, now taking Marinette's chin in his hand as he brought her face close and inspected her cheeks and nose.

"And lets not forget those freckles. A gorgeous trait of both my Princess and my Lady!"

"Adrien, I-I'm confused?"

With his hand pressed to her cheek and a sweet smile on his face, Adrien interrupted her questioning.

"You see Marinette, I always struggled. From the first moment I met Ladybug I was head over heels. There was no doubt that I loved her with all my heart. I didn't know who was under all those spots but I knew I loved the girl under the mask just as much. I was so sure! Until I met Marinette of course. I got to know you as Chat and I found my self falling for you. So many times I wanted to ask you to be mine but I was so torn. I loved you but I was still absolutely devoted to my Lady. I knew she was my soul mate but the more time I spent wit you the more I realised I wanted a life with you just as much. That's when I thought I could have neither. I didn't want to give either of you half of my heart because you both deserved so much more. But I don't have to chose anymore. You're the same person and I guess that's why I loved both sides of you so much. I just hadn't realised that you were the same yet. I love you. And all those words I used before, they are the words I would use to describe you, wether your in bright red or not. Either way your the same beautiful, sweet, smart, talented, caring girl."

He took his hand away to scratch the side of his head, blushing as he looked away nervously. He was originally waiting for a response before feeling the need to continue.

"-And well, I'm just here hoping she also loves the dumb cat boy in the black leather get up with the stupid cat puns... Or that she could at least begin to open her heart to him too?"

Marinette smiled at him, blushing herself. "Adrien..."

Suddenly a bright red light shot out from behind Marinette and the girl glanced sideways as her little red Kwami came into view.

"She does! I read it in her diary!"

Adrien grew even redder and his eyes widened at the display before him.

"TIKKI! You cant just read my diary! Even if you have the ability to unlock things without keys!" To which the little Kwami just giggled in response.

Marinette Looked away from both nerves and embarrassment. She felt she needed to save face just a little, maybe she could make this less embarrassing for herself?

"Yea uh, about that um...I guess I felt the same as you-"

"And she definitely loves your Adrien side too! You should see her computer background!"

"TIKKI!"

She was interrupted by Adrien's sudden fit of laughter. He smacked a hand to his forehead and began to laugh so much that Marinette wished the ground would open up and swallow her whole. He was laughing at her wasn't he? She really had made a fool of herself. She looked away sadly, the blush still on her cheeks. She was far more then embarrassed now and she wanted to cry. Until Adrien noticed her expression and he stopped laughing. He was quick to take action and cheer up his lady, after all his laughter wasn't an insult, she just didn't understand yet.

"No no no! I wasn't making fun of you at all M'lady It's just I myself have-"

Plagg, Adrien's Kwami, was quick to butt in.

"Ladybug posters everywhere! Oh and DOLLS! He plays with them allllllllll the time! He has one Chat Noir doll too, he makes them kiss a lot, yuck!" The little black cat yelled cheekily.

"There action figures! There's a difference. AND I DONT PLAY WITH THEM! Shut up, Plagg." Adrien blushed hard and Plagg just snickered.

"And no camembert for you for a whole week" Adrien whispered to Plagg

"AWWWWW PLEASE NO PROCESSED CHEESE SLICES! IM BEGGING YOU! ILL WITHER AWAY!" Plagg groaned.

"So dramatic." Adrien snickered.

Marinette still couldn't believe what she had just heard. She was still hung up on Plagg's original comment.

"Wait really? You collect Ladybug figurines?!" Marinette was happy again, she didn't feel so bad about her collection now.

Adrien's cheeks went slightly pink and he looked lovingly at the girl. _She's adorable,_ he thought to himself. The boy reached out his hand and grasped Marinette's. she pulled it towards his mouth and planted a gentle kiss on her soft skin. She blushed at the contact.

"Marinette, there's no one else I would rather it be. I love you." Adrien looked at the girl, and Marinette looked back. Both smiling and blushing.

"I love you too."

Adrien grabbed Marinette by the arm gently and pulled her close to him till they were pressed together. He leaned in close, lips barely brushing and paused, looking into her eyes. Staring at her like this, Adrien wondered how he had never realised Marinette was his Ladybug. Those eyes were un-mistakable and he was sure there was not another girl in Paris with blue eyes like the ones before him now. Marinette could feel his warm breath with his face so close to hers, her face beet red. Adrien cupped a hand under her jaw and drew her face to his, their lips finally pressing together. His eyes fluttered closed and he was sure there was nothing he preferred more then the feel of Mari's soft lips against his. Everything finally seemed to have fallen in place, just as fate had always known it would.

* * *

 **And that's chapter two! Once again I really hope you enjoyed and please leave a review telling me what you think! And thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Thank you! Chapter three coming soon.**


End file.
